Empat
by HunHan Day
Summary: No SUmmary/ HunHan is here/ YAOI/ for 'belated' HunHan Day


**HunHan story**

 **by a HunHan Shipper**

 **Sehun x Luhan and slight!another official couple. GS for uke.**

 **All of casts belong to God. Storyline is created by my own imaginatioan.**

 **Don't be plagiarist, please!**

.

.

.

 _Empat benda ini yang mengantarkanku padamu_

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah ratusan kali mengatakan hal yang sama."

Luhan memilih memfokuskan diri pada beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Meski pekerjaan ini sepenuhnya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi si gadis bermarga Xi namun jauh lebih baik dibanding mendengarkan kedua temannya yang tak pernah bosan memburunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan serupa 'kapan menikah?' sungguh mengganggu di telinga Luhan.

"Tapi, Lu, memangnya kau tidak mau memberi orang tuamu yang sudah tak lagi muda seorang cucu?" pancing Yixing. Gadis tersebut bukannya tidak tahu Luhan sangat membenci pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia hanya tak tahan melihat sepupunya betah melajang sejak tiba di Beijing tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Gadis bersurai kelam dengan _highlight_ kecokelatan menggerutu, "Sekarang kau terdengar seperti _Baba_ -ku."

"Ada banyak lelaki yang mendekatimu bahkan sampai tidak bisa ku hitung dengan jari dan tak satupun dari mereka yang kau respon. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Lu?" Baekhyun kembali mencecar sahabatnya dengan pertanyaan yang sungguh bukan sekali terucap dari bibirnya. Jika dibanding Yixing pun, ia lah yang paling tak bisa untuk tak menanyakan perihal tersebut. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak heran melihat gadis secantik juga pintar dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti Luhan belum memiliki pendamping? Ditambah Luhan adalah yang tertua di antara ketiganya.

"Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Tebakan Baekhyun tersebut tak elak membuat Luhan teralihkan fokusnya dari lembaran dokumen dan mengangkat kepala. Yixing yang melihat itu menjadi turut penasaran akan kebenaran persepsi wanita yang telah menikah setahun lebih cepat dari dirinya. Apalagi Luhan terdiam seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kalimat Baekhyun padahal sebelumnya Luhan acuh tak acuh dengan segala cecaran mengenai 'cinta' dan 'pasangan' yang teramat sering ditujukan padanya.

Luhan menggeleng sambil tertawa kering yang terdengar aneh di telinga dua yang lain, "Tentu saja tidak." Baik Yixing dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, sama-sama terkejut serta tak mengerti akan reaksi Luhan yang diluar dugaan. Mereka kira Luhan akan mengelak dengan keras dan mengomeli Baekhyun karena telah mengada-ngada. Nyatanya? Luhan memang mengelak tapi dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Baekhyun hendak menyuarakan pertanyaannya lagi sebelum seseorang yang mereka ketahui sekretaris Luhan masuk ke ruang kerja atasannya.

"Nyonya Lu, saya mendapat kabar Donjon Corp. ingin bergabung dalam proyek terbaru kita untuk membangun cabang baru di Tokyo, Bangkok dan Bali."

"Bukankah itu perusahaan dari Korea?" Luhan mengernyit heran sebab untuk proyek pembangunan cabang baru yang ia rancang, ia hanya mengajak kerja sama perusahaan asal tiga negara yang menjadi pangsa pasarnya tersebut.

"Ya, mereka tertarik dengan proyek itu. Dan pemimpin perusahaan mereka ingin segera bertemu dengan anda."

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa _track record_ mereka?"

Sekretaris Luhan mengangguk, "Sudah. Hasilnya meskipun Donjon Corp. termasuk perusahaan baru, perkembangan mereka sangat pesat dan nilai saham mereka pun sudah menyaingi perusahaan besar lain di Korea. Mereka juga sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan Jepang."

"Wow," Luhan berdecak kagum, "menarik. Kalau begitu, atur jadwal pertemuan kami."

"Baik, Nyonya Lu," ujar sang sekretaris. Ia baru saja akan melangkah keluar tapi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak menghentikannya, "apa kau tahu siapa CEO perusahaan yang akan bertemu dengan Luhan? Apa dia laki-laki? Berapa usianya? Apa dia masih lajang?"

Wanita yang cukup lama bekerja di perusahaan Lu Corp dari sebelum Luhan memimpin sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi serta mendadak Baekhyun, sedang Luhan sudah memutar bola matanya malas. Mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

"Eng, dari informasi yang saya dapat beliau memang seorang laki-laki tapi selebihnya saya tidak tahu karena ia tak mau membuka profilnya ke publik."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu berterima kasih padanya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang kali ini kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas. Lebih tepatnya berusaha tidak peduli pada apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Kau dengar itu, Lu? Dia orang yang misterius, aku yakin laki-laki misterius seperti dia pasti adalah lelaki tampan yang tidak sombong! Buktinya dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya, kan?" Istri Park Chanyeol yang tak lain juga rekan bisnis Luhan itu mengatakannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Nalurinya sebagai perempuan selalu kuat mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Dan menjadi semakin kuat jika disangkut pautkan dengan _single_ Luhan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah punya kekasih atau bahkan istri?" timpal Yixing yang membuat Luhan dalam hati sungguh bersyukur memiliki sepupu yang mulai berada dipihaknya.

"Kalau sudah menikah, ya sudah tinggalkan saja. Tapi kalau hanya sekedar memiliki kekasih, Luhan tetap harus mendekatinya! Selama janji sehidup semati di pelataran belum terucap, kesempatan masih terbuka lebar~"

Mulut Yixing membentuk huruf 'o', paham sekaligus setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun, "Kau memang pintar, Baek- _ie_!" seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Bekhyun yang mendapat pujian seperti itu besar kepala lantas tersenyum lebar dan tak lupa mengibaskan surai merah muda-nya, "Tentu saja."

Dan Luhan memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut akibat dua orang tersebut. Juga menarik rasa syukurnya telah memiliki sepupu seperti Yixing —dan tentu sahabat seperti Baekhyun.

"Oh, Tuhan, apa yang ku lakukan?"

'Terlambat' adalah satu kata yang Luhan benci. Sebab ia tak suka membuat orang lain menunggu dan tentunya tak suka menunggu. Namun terkadang apa yang dihendaki tidak berjalan semestinya karena banyak faktor pendukung semisal kejadian tak terduga. Seperti sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di jalan sampai menyebabkan kemacetan panjang hingga mengharuskan Luhan turun dari mobil pribadinya dan meninggalkan sang supir sendiri. Lalu berlari hingga perempatan jalan dan menggunakan jasa taksi untuk sampai salah satu restoran di pusat kota kelahirannya.

Luhan segera mengenakan kembali _heels_ -nya yang sempat ia lepas karena mesti berlari cukup jauh. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, "Terimakasih, ambil saja kembaliannya," sebelum keluar dari taksi. Langkahnya ia bawa secepat mungkin demi mencapai pintu restoran yang terasa begitu jauh di saat seperti ini.

Begitu tubuhnya berada di dalam restoran dengan interior mewah, manik rusanya menelusuri tiap yang ada hingga menangkap meja yang ia cari, meja nomor empat belas. Ia menghela nafas lega mengetahui calon rekan bisnisnya masih berada di tempat, tengah membaca koran.

"Apa anda sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan setelah ia berdiri di sisi meja tersebut.

"Ya, sangat lama."

Luhan terkejut melihat siapa sosok dibalik koran, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Emosi Luhan naik secara mendadak. Sosok tersebut melipat koran yang tadi ia baca lalu melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap datar gadis yang pernah menolaknya.

"Ini restoranku. Jadi, itu hakku ada dimana dan ingin melakukan apa selama masih berada di daerah kekuasaan."

"Tapi seharusnya bukan kau yang ada di sini, Wu Yifan! Dimana pengusaha dari Korea itu berada sekarang?"

Lelaki yang Luhan sebut 'Wu Yifan' tersebut sedikit tak menyangka melihat gadis yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini seakan dirundung frustasi. Memang siapa yang tidak frustasi ketika tahu orang yang kau temui ternyata bukan orang yang kau cari? Terlebih itu menyangkut perihal penting. Dengan sambil menggerutu dan tangan kanannya yang tertumpu pada pinggang serta tangan satunya yang sibuk mengurut kenin, ekspresi Luhan mengingatkannya pada gelagat Tao tiap ia menolak membelikannya produk terbaru Gucci. Yifan bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Sekarang dia ada di lantai dua."

"Lantai dua? Kenapa dia di sana?" Sepanjang pengetahuan Luhan, lantai dua di restoran milik Yifan dikhususkan untuk acara besar bukan tamu perorangan. Ditambah peminat yang begitu banyak menyebabkan 'antrian' agar dapat menyewanya sangat panjang.

Yifan mulai merasa risih karena gadis yang dikenalnya tiga tahun lalu itu malah terus bertanya, "Mana ku tahu?! Yang aku tahu dia mau membayar dua kali lipat, jadi, aku biarkan dia di sana."

"Terserah kau saja!" bentak Luhan. Ia langsung berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan sebuah _lift_ yang tersedia/ Sedang Yifan mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, "Wanita memang menyusahkan," lalu kembali membaca koran, "dan mengerikan."

Sementara Luhan di dalam _lift_ masih sibuk menggerutu karena jawaban Yifan yang menurutnya sangat tidak membantu. Belum pernah ia merasa sekesal ini di pagi hari yang cerah. Mengapa bertemu dengan satu orang saja butuh banyak perjuangan? Oh, seharusnya, sejak di mobil tadi Luhan batalkan saja pertemuan hari ini dan membuat janji di hari lain. Tapi sayangnya Luhan bukan tipikal yang dengan mudah membatalkan perjanjian.

Ting.

Lift membuka yang artinya ia telah sampai tujuan. Suara hak yang berbenturan dengan lantai sedikit banyak menimbulkan bunyi di ruang amat luas yang sepi itu. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati seseorang berada di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Ia membenarkan sedikit penampilannya yang tentu agak kacau setelah berbagai kejadian tadi sebelum melangkah.

Dari kejauhan Luhan bisa melihat sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki seperti kata sang sekretaris dan kemungkinan besar seusianya. Bisa dilihat dari tubuh tegapnya, tak seperti kebanyakan pengusaha yang sering Luhan temui, berumur dan memiliki lemak berlebih di banyak bagian tubuhnya.

Semakin mendekat, ternyata si pengusaha Korea tengah melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Luhan sedikit gugup karena khawatir pengusaha tersebut melihatnya ketika turun dari taksi tadi.

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ada beberapa kejadian tak terduga di jalan hingga saya baru ti—"

"Hai, Lu. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun bilang dulu Luhan adalah gadis terpolos yang pernah ia temui, sebab Luhan sangat mudah mempercayai seseorang bahkan jika baru dikenalnya beberapa menit. Oleh karena itu, sang ayah teramat mengkhawatirkan anak tunggalnya hingga tak memperbolehkan Luhan berpacaran sampai usianya dua puluh tahun. Ia takut putri tercintanya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang salah dan pada akhirnya dicampakan.

Luhan tak menentang keinginan _baba_ -nya. Ia benar tak memiliki kekasih sampai batas waktu yang _baba_ tentukan bahkan sampai saat usianya akan beranjak ke dua puluh lima tahun. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, ia belajar banyak hal termasuk bisnis. Dalam bisnis, setiap pelakonnya amat sangat dilarang mempercayai pembisnis lain dengan mudah sekalipun orang terdekat.

Ya, dunia bisnis memang kejam. Karena kekejamannya itu lah Luhan mampu menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Lebih tegar dan selektif dalam mempercayai seseorang. Namun ada satu janji yang semenjak ia masih dirinya yang dulu sampai saat ini tetap ia percayai. Sebenarnya bukan janji itu yang membuat ia bertahan, melainkan sosok yang membuat janji itu dengannya.

Sosok yang kini tengah duduk tenang di sebrang meja sambil tersenyum, senyum yang dirindukannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Luhan mulai membuka percakapan setelah terdiam cukup lama akibat keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu."

"Lalu bagimana dengan proyekku? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin bergabung?" tanya Luhan.

"Tujuanku datang ke China adalah untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu kau sangat sulit untuk ditemui secara pribadi. Jadi, aku menggunakan alasan kerja sama proyek agar kita bisa bertemu seperti ini. Tapi aku juga serius ingin bergabung dengan proyekmu untuk memperluas koneksi perusahaanku."

Entah bagaimana Luhan harus merespon pengakuan Sehun. Bukan ia tidak senang bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah lama ditunggunya, ia bahkan lebih dari senang. Tujuh tahun tak bertemu membuat Luhan cukup gugup hanya dengan menatap langsung matanya.

"Lu, apa kau ingat ini?" Pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut meletakkan sebuah batu di tengah meja. Batu kerikil kecil berwarna hitam dengan corak keabuan tersebut mengingatkan Luhan pada sebuah kenangan kecil saat masa sekolah.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menemukan batu ini dalam perjalanan kemari," ujar Sehun lengkap dengan cengiran. Luhan ingin mengomel karena ia sudah terlanjur berpikir Sehun akan mengatakan 'ya' dan dia akan bahagia sebab Sehun masih menyimpan hal kecil seperti itu. Tapi begitu menyadari bahwa batu yang dimasa lalu tentu sudah hilang, ia mengurungkan niat mengomelnya.

" _Aw!"_

 _Luhan mengaduh saat sesuatu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Ia mengusap-ngusap bagian kepala yang terasa sakit. Dalam hati bersyukur karena tak sampai membuatnya berdarah atau gegar otak. Well, setelah ia lihat ternyata sesuatu tersebut adalah batu kerikil kecil._

" _Sunbae, maafkan aku. Tadi itu tidak sengaja."_

 _Gadis berkepang sedikit kaget atas kemunculan tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang berseragam sama namun logo yang berbeda di atas saku kanan jasnya. Oh, dia murid kelas satu, pikir Luhan._

" _Tidak masalah. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, ya?"_

 _Anak lelaki tersebut mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum sebelum menjauh dari halaman belakang sekolah. Namun baru beberapa langkah tangannya dicekal oleh si hoobae._

" _Tunggu, sunbae! A-Apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"_

 _Yang lebih tua sempat mengernyit sebelum mengulurkan satu tangannya, "Namaku Luhan dari kelas dua belas-satu."_

" _Aku Sehun dari kelas sepuluh-satu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan sunbae." Sehun balas menjabat tangan gadis manis itu._

" _Panggil saja aku 'Luhan', ok? Aku merasa sangat tua kalau kau panggil 'sunbae'."_

" _Baik, Luhan!" seru Sehun semangat yang membuat Luhan terkekeh._

"Trikmu mengajak berkenalan sangat kuno. Kenapa dulu aku percaya begitu saja padamu?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu polos, Lu."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut, tak terima dengan kenyataan menyebalkan yang Sehun katakan. Yang justru membuat tawa lepas Sehun terdengar di ruangan besar tersebut. Atmosfir diantara keduanya memang tak sekaku sebelumnya setelah mereka berbagi cerita potongan masa lalu.

Cara Sehun agar dapat berkenalan dengan _sunbae_ favoritnya semasa sekolah itu memang terbilang aneh. Dahulu ia merupakan salah satu laki-laki yang pemalu. Butuh keberanian ekstra agar ia bisa melakukannya dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Kali ini Sehun meletakkan seuntai pita berwarna merah muda. Luhan memanggutkan kepalanya tanda ia masih mengingat memori yang berhubungan dengan benda yang si pemuda taruh di atas meja.

"Dulu kau sering 'menyuap'-ku dengan itu."

" _Lu, maafkan aku."_

 _Sehun tak kunjung berhenti memohon maaf pada Luhan yang tengah marah padanya karena tidak datang ke taman minggu sore lalu. Di hari itu, Sehun sudah berniat untuk datang. Hanya saja, secara mendadak ibunya meminta Sehun menemaninya belanja ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Meski enggan, tentu ia tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan sang ibu. Apalagi ia tahu seberapa menyeremkan ibunya jika marah._

" _Ayolah, Lu, jangan marah lagi padaku, ya?"_

 _Luhan tetap diam sambil melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Jika sudah seperti itu, Sehun sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain menghadiahkan Luhan benda yang amat disukainya._

" _Kalau aku berikan ini padamu. Apa kau akan memaafkanku?"_

 _Sehun menunnjukan sebuah pita merah muda pada Luhan yang tak elak membuat gadis itu memandangnya dengan berbindar lalu segera merebut pita tersebut dari tangan Sehun._

" _Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu!"_

 _Luhan sibuk mengagumi pita tersebut dan Sehun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena Luhan tak lagi marah padanya._

"Kalau bukan karena pita, kau mungkin akan terus menekuk wajahmu setiap kita bertemu."

Si gadis mencibir. Tak berniat menimpali kalimat Sehun barusan karena memang benar adanya. Sewaktu sekolah, Luhan sangat gemar mengepang rambutnya menggunakan pita. Ia punya banyak koleksi pita yang masih disimpannya sampai sekarang. Dan sebagian besar ialah pemberian Sehun setiap kali dirinya marah.

Dulu ia juga pernah berpura-pura marah pada Sehun agar adik kelasnya tersebut memberikannya pita baru. Tapi karena rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, akhirnya Luhan mengakui yang sebenarnya dan berniat mengembalikan pita tersebut pada Sehun. Beruntung Sehun tak sedikitpun menampakkan kekecewaan dan malah menolak pengembalian pita dari Luhan. Karena kata Sehun, ia tak memerlukan pita.

"Itu kan kunci lokerku!" seru Luhan. Ia terkejut bukan main begitu sebuah kunci Sehun tunjukkan padanya. Ia masih ingat betul kunci yang Sehun pegang sekarang adalah kunci lokernya yang dulu hilang.

" _Hun-ie, bagaimana ini? Kunci lokerku hilang!"_

 _Netra Luhan berkaca-kaca setelah dua jam mencari di rerumputan halaman sekolah dan tetap tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sehun berusah menenangkan Luhan dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._

" _Tenang, Lu. Kita bisa menggunakan lokerku bersamaan jika kau mau, bagaimana?"_

" _Apa tidak masalah?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak!"_

 _Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia pun menyetujui usulan Sehun. Lagi pula berbagi loker dengan seseorang yang sudah dikenal dekatnya bukan hal buruk._

"Aku memang sengaja menyembunyikannya supaya kita sering bertemu. Saat itu kan kau sudah akan ujian, waktumu di sekolah jadi lebih banyak terpakai di perpustakaan dibanding bersamaku," aku Sehun. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan di kening Sehun.

"Aw!"

"Bagaimana bisa sekarang kau setinggi ini padahal dulu kelakuanmu sungguh kekanakkan?"

Tadi Luhan sedikit kesulitan ketika ingin menjitak Sehun. Ia baru menyadari jika lelaki dihadapannya jauh lebih tinggi darinya meski secara perhitungan usia, Sehun dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Kini lelaki itu pun terlihat begitu dewasa dengan setelan jas formalnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang dulu terlihat begitu _cheesy_ dimatanya.

"Kau tidak menggunta-ganti warna rambutmu lagi?" tanya Luhan begitu menyadari warna surai Sehun yang hitam.

"Ya, ini berkatmu, Lu."

Sekolah Luhan dan Sehun tak pernah memberi batasan pada muridnya dalam hal warna rambut. Yang mana itu dimanfaatkan sebagian murid untuk mengganti warna rambut mereka, salah satunya Sehun. Entah sudah berapa warna yang pernah dicobanya. Bahkan _rainbow_ _hair_ yang tak berani dicoba murid lain, ia pernah coba pula.

Namun karena Luhan terus menceramahinya soal efek samping melakukang _coloring_ pada rambut dan gadis itu juga mengatakan ia lebih suka Sehun yang berambut hitam, akhirnya Sehun berhenti melakukan kegemarannya tersebut.

"Aku senang kau tetap menuruti kataku."

"Dan aku yakin kau akan lebih senang melihat ini."

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam. "Bukalah," ujarnya ketika melihat tatapan penuh tanya Luhan. Gadis tersebut pun meraih kotak hitam yang tak ia ketahui apa isinya lalu membuka tutupnya. Ia tampak tak percaya melihat benda yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan tidak—"

Sehun memotong, "Kau memang tak pernah mengatakannya padaku tapi aku tahu saat itu kau sangat menginginkannya, bukan?"

" _Apa yang kau lihat, Lu?"_

 _Suara Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit kaget._

" _Tak ada," Luhan menggeleng, "sudah, ayo, kita ke taman! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."_

 _Si gadis bermata doe langsung berjalan menuju taman. Tak sadar jika Sehun masih pada posisi semulai, memandangi objek yang sebelumnya Luhan perhatikan. Gelang Cartier._

Hari itu langkah Luhan terhenti karena tertarik pada sepasang gelang yang dipajang di balik kaca sebuah toko aksesoris mewah. Selain pita, Luhan belum pernah berminat memakai aksesoris lain sebelum terpana pada Cartier yang amat indah baginya. Karena saat itu, ia masih berseragam sekolah dan tak memiliki uang sendiri, ia hanya bisa memendam keinginannya memiliki gelang itu.

Ia tak menyangka akan kembali diingatkan dan diberikan benda yang dulu paling diinginkannya oleh seseorang yang berarti pula baginya.

"Di hari itu juga kau memberi tahuku hal yang paling tak ingin ku dengar."

Deg!

Hati Luhan seakan tertohok mendengar kalimat sendu terucap oleh Sehun. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang tengah tersenyum sedih. Apa yang Sehun katakan memang benar. Setelah mereka beranjak dari toko aksesoris, keduanya berbicara di sebuah taman yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat pertemuan.

" _Aku harus kembali ke Beijing, Hun-ie"_

 _Berawal dari satu kalimat itu, Sehun sudah tahu kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia dengar bukanlah sesuatu yang indah. Ia tahu hatinya akan semakin hancur jika mendengar kalimat lain yang diucapkan Luhan._

" _T-Tapi kenapa?" Dari sekian banyak yang ingin Sehun tanyakan, itulah yang sanggup ia utarakan. Luhan menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri._

" _Sebenarnya, aku di Korea memang hanya selama SMA saja. Setelah lulus, aku harus kembali tinggal dengan orang tuaku di Beijing. Dan kau tahu kan, besok itu hari apa? Besok hari kelulusanku, itu berarti besok juga hari terakhirku di sini."_

" _Apa kau akan kembali?" tanya Sehun yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan._

 _Luhan menggeleng yang pertanda ia tak 'kan kembali ke Korea. Yang juga berarti keinginan Sehun untuk selalu bersama disisi gadis yang dicintainya tak bisa menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan Luhan belum menerima permintaan Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya meski gadis itu sendiri juga telah mengakui perasaannya._

" _Hun, apa kau ingin bersamaku?" Luhan bersusah payah menahan tangis ketika menanyakannya. "Kalau kau memang ingin aku menerimamu, kau tetap harus menjalankan hidupmu dengan baik dan belajar lah lebih rajin supaya cita-citamu menjadi kenyataan. Jika saat itu tiba, temui aku dan kita akan memulai lagi semuanya dari awal."_

" _Sampai saat itu, apa kau akan tetap menungguku?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tapi hanya sampai usiaku dua puluh lima tahun. Selebihnya, aku tak bisa menjamin apapun."_

 _Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, "Tunggu aku, Lu. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu di sana."_

Dan itu adalah janji yang masih Luhan percayai hingga detik ini. Walau sempat hatinya merasa ragu dan khawatir Sehun jatuh hati pada gadis lain lalu melupakan janjinya, Luhan tetap bertahan. Ia menolak janji manis yang lelaki lain tawarkan, ia tak menggubris tawaran orang tuanya yang ingin menjodohkan Luhan.

"Karena empat benda ini, Lu, aku selalu mengingatmu untuk mempertahankan janjiku. Karena empat benda ini juga yang mengantarkanku padamu sekarang."

Pandangan Luhan tertuju pada empat benda yang Sehun maksud. Batu, pita, kunci dan gelang itu memang hanya benda sederhana yang mungkin tak terlalu berarti bagi orang lain. Tapi begitu berarti bagi keduanya. Seperti pengingat mereka pada sebuah janji yang mereka buat tujuh tahun lalu. Waktu yang tak sesaat memang, namun kekuatan kepercayaan yang mereka pegang teguh selalu mampu menguatkan hati masing-masing.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan, "Aku tahu butuh waktu yang lama kau menungguku agar aku mengatakan ini padamu. Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku. Terima kasih karena masih bersedia menunggu laki-laki sepertiku." Kemudian berlutut dan membuka sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah di depan gadis itu, "Cincin ini mungkin tak sebanding dengan penantian panjangmu dan tak senilai besarnya kepercayaanmu padaku. Tapi dengan cincin ini aku ingin mengikat sebuah janji yang lebih sakral di atas pelataran nanti bersamamu. Lu, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Luhan terasa panas setelah permintaan manis Sehun diperdengarkan untuknya. Telapak tangan Sehun membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan suara tangis bahagianya pecah. Degup jantungnya bergendang semakin cepat, teramat bahagia mendengar kalimat yang paling dinantikannya sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ia pun meminta Sehun untuk berdiri dan segera memeluk lelaki itu erat. Kepalanya ia benamkan pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Dengan terisak Luhan berbisik, "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Suara serak Luhan karena menangis masih bisa tertangkap pendengaran Sehun. Ia membalas dekapan Luhan tak kalah erat. Bibirnya bertubi-tubi mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Lu."

"Sehun, berhenti mengurusi pekerjaanmu dan cepat bergabung di sini!"

Seruan Luhan yang sedikit melengking itu sampai ke telinga Sehun yang sedang berbicara melalui saluran telepon dengan rekan bisnisnya di balkon. "Iya, Lu. Aku akan segera ke sana!" balas Sehun. Ia pun segera menyudahkan pembicaraan mengenai pembangunan cabang baru dan masuk ke ruang lantai dua rumahnya bersama Luhan.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan bekerja jika sedang berkumpul seperti ini!" omel Luhan seraya berkacak pinggang. Ia sangat tak suka melihat lelaki itu sibuk mengurusi bisnis yang tiada akhirnya bahkan di momen kebersamaan mereka bersama teman-temannya. Menurut Luhan, untuk apa ia mempunyai sekretaris dan banyak pegawai jika masih saja disibukkan pekerjaan di hari libur?

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku, Luhanku tercinta."

Luhan memutar bola mata malas mendengar kata 'Luhanku tercinta' yang lebih seperti rayuan agar ia memaafkannya. Sedang Chanyeol sudah tertawa selepas-lepasnya melihat Sehun yang biasanya tampak begitu berkarisma dihadapan rekan bisnis kini menciut di depan istrinya sendiri.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Chanyeol mengaduh sebab Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan tidak elit.

"Jangan menertawakan Sehun! Kau juga sering sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaanmu dan lalu melupakanku, tahu!"

Sehun tersenyum miring sebagai balasan Chanyeol yang menertawakannya. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih mengerikan dibanding Luhan ketika marah. Terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang meneruskan omelan panjangnya tanpa mengindahkan permohonan maaf Chanyeol. Berbanding dengan Luhan yang memilih diam jika ia sudah meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, aku dan Joonmyeon jauh-jauh datang dari China ke sini bukan untuk menonton sepasang suami-istri yang bertengkar," keluh Yixing. Netranya tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran tidak penting yang merusak suasana yang seharusnya bahagia. Joonmyeon yang duduk seraya merangkul istrinya ikut mengangguk setuju.

Karena intrupsi Yixing tadi, Baekhyun menghentikan cercaannya masih dengan ekspresi kesal sementara Chanyeol bernafas lega sebab seseorang telah menyelamatkan telinganya dari omelan sang istri.

"Kita berfoto saja dulu," usul Tao yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dengan Yifan sang suami. Yang berada di ruangan tersebut menyetujui usulan Tao. Ketika Sehun menyiapkan kamera yang akan digunakan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo beserta sekumpulan anak-anak masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sumringah. Baik Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. Keduanya tadi sehabis bermain dengan buah hati HunHan, ChanBaek, MyeonXing dan FanTao di halaman belakang rumah megah tersebut. Mereka sedang melakukan progam demi mendapatkan momongan, itu sebabnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo kerap kali bermain dan mengajak menginap anak kawan-kawannya agar mereka terbiasa merawat anak jika sudah memilikinya nanti.

"Nah, kita berfoto sekarang," ujar Sehun.

"Yak! Tunggu kami!" Semua mata kini tertuju pada Minseok yang berteriak tadi dan Jongdae yang menyusulnya.

"Kenapa kalian baru datang? Aku kira kalian melupakan hari ini," gerutu Luhan yang membuat Minseok merasa bersalah. Ia langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan meminta maaf dan menjadikan Jongdae sebagai alasan keterlambatannya.

"Kapan kita akan mulai berfoto?" Yifan sudah jengah karena acara berfoto mereka terus saja tertunda karena gangguan tak terduga. Minseok yang merasa menjadi penyebab terhentinya acara berfoto itu hanya terkekeh dan meminta maaf. Sekarang mereka semua sudah bersiap berfoto dengan Sehun dan Luhan serta Haowen sebagai 'tokoh utama' dalam foto tersebut. Klik!

"Aku akan memajang foto itu di ruangan ini nanti," terang Luhan setelah sesi pemotretan tadi selesai.

"Lupakan soal foto dang cepat tiup lilinya sekarang!" seru Baekhyun antusias. Ia mendekatkan kue yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal ke sang pemilik acara. Dua pasangan sejoli itu meniup api kecil di atas lilin berbentuk angka empat secara serentak.

"Ah, rasanya baru kemarin aku meminta Luhan untuk segera menikah dan sekarang mereka sudah merayakan _anniversary_ yang ke empat," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyeka matanya yang berair saking terharunya melihat pasangan yang kini nampak begitu bahagia. Chanyeol dan pasangan lain tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurut mereka berlebihan.

"Iya, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan," gumam Sehun tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sang terkasih yang juga balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dalam hati keduanya sangat bersyukur masih saling memiliki sampai hari ini dan tentu sampai hari-hari selanjutnya. Mungkin akan ada hari dimana cinta mereka diuji dengan berbagai cobaan namun mereka berjanji akan melewatinya bersama apapun rintangan yang menghadap. Terlebih ada Haowen yang semakin melengkapi kekuatan cinta keduanya.

Cup! Sehun mengecup bibir _cherry_ Luhan yang membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan luas itu terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tibanya. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai melumat bibir istrinya tanpa tahu malu yang tentu mengakibatkan yang lain sibuk menutupi mata para anak kecuali Haowen yang duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Haowen, tutup matamu!" Haowen pun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo dengan menutup keseluruha wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Sehun, tidak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?!"

"Jangan melakukannya di depan anak-anak!"

"Sehun, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat!"

Dan serentetan omelan lain dari para ibu terdengar begitu nyaring. Namun tak dipedulikan Sehun dan yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan Luhan terus berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
